The present invention relates to integrated circuit systems. In particular, it relates to multi-layer vertically integrated systems with components disposed on a back side of a semiconductor die, away from active components of the die.
Mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, and gaming devices have gained wide popularity recently. Today, these devices have become more of a necessity than a luxury. As a result, electronic devices have been decreasing in size to meet consumer demand for smaller, easier-to-carry devices. Also, the devices have become more complex and offer a multitude of functionalities to the consumer. The different functionalities, however, require more parts in the electronic device and increasing the device size (in the Z axis—as well as the X and Y axes). Consequently, engineers usually must balance the choice of more functionality versus smaller device size. Therefore, engineers constantly are seeking ways to minimize the size of the electrical components that comprise electronic devices.
Electronic devices usually include various integrated circuits that are coupled together on a circuit board. Each integrated circuit performs functions in conjunction with the other integrated circuits in the electronic device. Advances in material sciences have led to decrease in transistor sizes in integrated circuits leading to smaller and more complex electronic devices entering the market place. It would be ideal for electronic devices to provide all circuit systems within integrated circuit chips to minimize space. Unfortunately, modern manufacturing techniques do not provide such capabilities. Accordingly, electronic devices often include a plurality of chips and additional “discrete” devices. Discrete devices are components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc., that are fabricated separately from the semiconductor die. The discrete components are often provided external to the chip but are electrically connected to some circuit within the chip. The discrete component often is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) adjacent to the chip, which increases the electronic device size.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to incorporate discrete passive components in electronic parts without the discrete passive components taking up costly space.